Talk:Inspirational Speech
srry i typed wut i thought would be good in the wrong thingy i thought that it would be good if it gave all allies nearby more adrelaline. :Could be useful for giving the groups warrior / tank or whatever a starting adrenaline push, so he can start smashing skills right away =) 01:42, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Indeed. If a warrior used enraging with FGJ he could automatically use galrath or Dragon Slash nearly immediately. Very useful if you've arrived and there's a paragon or warrior in combat already. If you had FGJ, would it double this skills adrena gain? It would be very overpowered if you could... Flechette 01:49, 14 August 2007 (CDT) How is this overpowered? Usable only once per 20 seconds and even then it's only a 'nice' effect. The buff to FGJ owns this hard --Blue.rellik 01:52, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I meant if FGJ could affect this, then it would give 6 adrenaline + adrenaline from Enraging Charge. An organized team could give eviscerate immediately after the first blow. Or Dragon Slash. Flechette 02:00, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :That's hardly overpowered since it's still only 1 person --Blue.rellik 02:05, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :It would be if there's a paragon with echo and 2 warriors. How's jumping to 8-10 adrenaline not overpowered? Warriors could spike a whole lot easier in much shorter time. A paragon with echo may not sound very feasible but it's like touchers, no one thought at the beginning that rangers with necro skills were good, but turned out to be annoying and somewhat good. This skill could mean something. Flechette 02:11, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :: this skill is sweet! if it syncs with FGJ its too good! I bet we are gonna see this AT LEAST once in high ranked GvG! =) 02:15, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::And WHY would anyone want to run this skill? The only professions that would ever use high Motivation (8+) to get the most out of this skill are Paragons, and they NEED their adrenaline. IF a caster could somehow fork the skill slot and attribute points (at most 1 or 2 in a balanced team build), then yeah, they could use it. More often than not though, it's not worth it, especially with Avatar of Melandru Dervishes being ridiculously spiky with Wearying Strike. --Kale Ironfist 02:21, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Support Paragons. Battery Paragons use Motivation. Flechette 02:23, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Infuriating Heat. Now the paragon can bring some better skills --Blue.rellik 02:29, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I'm talking about using paragons. What use do Paragons have? Alot of their skills have been nerfed beyond recognition. I'm also justfiying use for this skill. I don't care about the other skills. Skills like this without anyone speaking out might as well be on the LAME pile. AoM + Wearying Strike has no relation to adrenaline. This is a paragon skill, not a dervish. Dervish have proven themselves to be highly useful, paragons in the eyes of some are still waiting. If they are not going to be support than they can simply drop echo and buff a warrior with this before attacking. Little rangers bring infuri, they have better skills than that. it would be alot more conditional as the spirit will easily be killed off if used by a /R. Flechette 02:35, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Wait are you talking about PvE or PvP? --Blue.rellik 02:40, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Both. No ranger I know would use infuriating Heat in any sit. It can/already-is discarded for better elites. Flechette 02:43, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well in PvP, rush is more of less the main speed buff, EC is nice but you can't rely on it (much like why frenzy = PvP king). You don't have to worry about the spirit dying in PvE as much if you put the spirit near the backlines and I would prefer a paragon with Focused Anger, at least they can do more than give the warriors adrenaline --Blue.rellik 02:50, 14 August 2007 (CDT) : so, ur saying that every paragon there is use adrenaline? my Morgahn doesnt, and he is quite good! and btw, Paragons are extremly useful, if u havent understood that yet, then maybe u don't believe in Support classes... =) 02:47, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::While it's true that Paragons have little to use, what little they have left is powerful. So powerful in fact, that PvPers are still demanding nerfs, mostly to Aggressive Refrain though, since it alone makes them better than Warriors for pressuring. This skill, however, is basically an Enraging Charge, only weaker. In its current form, it's too weak to see play, no matter the format, since Paragons have better skills than this, and most wouldn't splash into Motivation at the expense of Command because the majority of it sucks. I brought up the Dervish because it is technically better than a Warrior, able to apply pressure just by existing due to the threat of spikes lead by Wearying Strike. As for you Majnore, GFTE! + Leadership + Aggressive Refrain = energy gain as broken as pre-nerf Soul Reaping. That's why you should use adrenaline shouts and chants on Paragons. --Kale Ironfist 02:53, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I have no idea if you three are targeting each other or all three of you are talking to me. Aggressive refrain are among the few skills that paragon that hasn't been nerf-rushed. The paragon have (as i recall) little or no other IAS skills unless they get 2nd profession skills which defeats the purpose of finding...purpose for paragons skills. As for Blue. One skill spot for Inspirational Speech does not appear to be blocking anyone from using focused anger. Of course i've said like 4 times use it before attacking. I wouldn't be daft enough to use it when i'm in the middle of attacking with 6 adrenaline ect. FGJ automatically beats focused anger as there's a cap for 100%+ adrenaline gain. while it is majorly shorter than it, FGJ does not take up a elite skill. Support is nearly the same as Paragon. They have alot of access to support skills to help their allies. This skill gives purpose to the line of Motivation. If you don't like this skill, be that way. But move away with the knowledge that this is useful in a way that could really benefit others and is not useless. Flechette 03:07, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :um, about this skill beeing weaker than Enraging Charge, put em together and u have a warrior that can start smashing his most expensive adrenaline attacks right away! this skill, is as Flechette said sumthing u use before the battle to get it started! to give warriors and other adrenaline users a starting push as mentioned in the second post, which I posted =) 04:08, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::Skill slots are more valuable than attribute points. Hope you understand that. Motivation as a whole, sucks majorly. There's a reason why the more popular Paragon templates use Command skills over Motivation if they have either of them. Mostly "GFTE!" though, since abusing that shout gives ridiculous energy gains, and other skills in Command give powerful offense boosts. --Kale Ironfist 05:48, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::ugh, its not only about energy management.. its good if the energy comes to use dont u think? anyway, Im a primary PvE player, and I can tell u that Motivation kicks butt! Song of Restoration together with TntF, Ballad of Restoration, Signet of Synergy etc etc.. works fine for me =) 05:54, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::laff laff laff. Inspirational speech would suck alone because you'll need to put points into motivation just for this (it sucks at low levels) and motivation is general is a bit weak, command is where the party is at. Second using before a fight? That means you have a useless skill during a fight, not good. Third FC anger is better because it lasts longer (that's important). Fourth I never said it sucked, reread everything I said. I was disagreeing with you saying this could be overpowered --Blue.rellik 05:59, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::: when did I say its owerpowered? I Said its a good skill for helping Warriors and other possible adrenaline users, imo Paragons do their best work as Motivation, without using Spear Mastery, putting 12 Leadership and 12 Motivation, then standing in mid battle and supporting. thats my picture of a Paragon. =) 06:03, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::::And lose out on your overpowered pressure damage?! What for?! --Kale Ironfist 06:05, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I was talking to Flechette, you had the bad luck of being right above me when I posted --Blue.rellik 06:06, 14 August 2007 (CDT) oh, k =) anyway look, I think Paragons have power in both Damage and Support, but Im a big fan of Support, Disabling the enemy and Degeneration, where Paragons only fit in as Support.. thats why I only think of em as Support, and not damage dealers =) 06:09, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh I know paragons are godly in support, a PvE paragon imho is unrivaled in party support --Blue.rellik 06:11, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::ARGH! what about Ritus then?! :D Paragons and Ritualists work superb in pve, but at least as a Ritualist, Im fairly limited in PvP, btw why am I talking about this? Inspirational Speech, I can agree with u that its weak during combat, but 20 sec recharge is about enuff to use before every fight, and with lets say a Dragon Slasher, he will be able to start of the fight with Dragon Slash, isnt that kinda useful? =) 06:14, 14 August 2007 (CDT) :::Not in extended PvP... And I would think a Paragon fighting in combat (their spears are powerful, and you're not using them, it makes me cry for all Paragons), is better than a Motivation paragon. --Kale Ironfist 06:20, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::::its pretty obvious we have different ways of tackling the challenge. I use Paragons as support, and u use em for damage =) 14:08, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Paragons are the most useless character in the game. Why even bother? :Care to back up that statement? PvP shows otherwise you know. --Kale Ironfist 19:27, 14 August 2007 (CDT) ::lol, that comment was like spiking a tennis ball into somebody's face. It hurt. Random comparisons, ftw! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:29, 14 August 2007 (CDT) I seriously hope that by now all of you know that while this skill is good for some things, you may think otherwise. It has a use but not in a significant way to some people. Paragon's are far from useless, they've been hit by the nerfbat a times too many but they can be a formidable opponent with the right skills. Paragon's are what they are described, a party leader and a battle commander, people who support others but can stand their own ground. Please refrain from making comments on a class on one of it's class skill page. Leave comments that sound like a troll spurring others to comment to yourself. Flechette 02:02, 21 August 2007 (CDT) How is this skill any different than warrior taking "To the limit!" or something? There are way better support skills than this to be taken as paragon. Not to mention it is in shit attribute. Lol @ the guy who said 12 motivation 12 leadership. Motivation is full of junk skills. The battery part of it is nerfed too much, the healing part of it is completely inferior to monk just spamming LoD. And all the other skills not in those 2 categories are junk beyond belief. Also any paragon not using spear is waste of a skill slot as it is the most powerful attribute paragon has and of the new GW:EN skills, only a few new Spear skills are really good. --193.77.142.57 13:15, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :ok lol at me cuz I like paragons with 12 mot and 12 leadership, we all happy when its fact Im a noob? look, I dont think this skill is like " WHOOAAA!!! DAMN MAN THIS IS OWNAGE !!! " its more like " aw sweet, a good skill for a support paragon. " is that ok with u or do I have to take more shit just becuz I like paragons as support? to me, Paragons can support, but for damage u could just take a ele, eles have higher energy, more damage and more area, theres no use taking a paragon instead of a ele if only going for damage imo.. =) Majnore 14:21, 21 August 2007 (CDT) ::Watch Language. --Lann 15:28, 21 August 2007 (CDT) :::ugh... worthless, Im out, forget I said anything about 12 motivation 12 leadership paragon.. =) Majnore 00:30, 22 August 2007 (CDT) This is useless because (quoting Adrenaline article), "You lose all adrenaline after you have not been attacked, do not attack, or otherwise gain adrenaline (eg. Rage of the Ntouka) for 20 seconds, or when you die." Since the recharge is 20 seconds, this skill is not at all useful outside of battle for powering up Adrenaline...I suppose you could make a "Paragon Adrenal Battery" with multiple Paras running this, but that seems very silly and useless. (T/ ) 01:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :It's not meant to maintain adrenaline, it's meant to reduce the time required to build up your spike preparations. In that regard, it's far more useful in PvP than PvE, but the attribute and cost (lose all adrenaline) kills its potential. --Kale Ironfist 02:08, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Junk no matter how you slice it. --Spura 16:17, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::: I also use decent-high Motivation in pve on my paragon and i think this would help out on some missions and such for when huge groups of monsters are right in the beginning of the area and the war could use a boost or even the other paragon in the team who uses spears no matter what it should have a use in PVE or PVP--Nowayman 20:58, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Have any of you guys ignored my comment? I said that while any of you guys will find it's LAME, It has a use. It's not junk however a mile-high-ego-"wham"mo will slice it. It has a use which may be extremely useful if FGJ boosts this skill. I've yet to see a non-elite skill that can give you adrenaline when your not in combat. While it makes you lose all adrenaline and the recharge is long for it's use, Inspirational Speech has it's use and will always have a use. All it needs is a better name and a shorter recharge. At the very least, a better name.... *brain explodes at the skill name* Flechette 00:39, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Of course FGJ boosts the skill, but it is still junk, because of the cost and recharge. Name is okay, don't really need to change it. I see absolutely no reason a Paragon would ever make use of this as Motivation is a fairly weak line (compared to Command, Leadership or Spear Mastery) and this skill doesn't promote it well either. Either they remove the lose all adrenaline, and rescale the gain to 1-3, or lower the recharge to 10. It is junk otherwise, as it is too weak to fit on a Paragon bar since you've loaded up on Motivation. --Kale Ironfist 00:48, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Signet of Aggression. GG Pwn't. (T/ ) 00:49, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::can't be used on other allies. GG Counter-attack. Flechette 00:53, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::"I've yet to see a non-elite skill that can give you adrenaline when your not in combat." QQ, and, who cares if you can't use it on other allies, they can use it themselves. (T/ ) 00:55, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Just half the buff to SoA makes it better than this skill. The fact that it's 2 strikes on a 5 second recharge (even with the conditionality) makes it really nice when you need that adrenaline (I'm blind!). --Kale Ironfist 00:59, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::You need 2 skills to fufill SoA. A shout or a chant as well as the signet itself. A warrior may find it restricting as it will stop them from using adrenaline skills when the time comes. I don't believe that there's any non-adrenaline-duration shout in the warriors arsenal that can work unconditionally. If I could give 6 adrenaline to an ally instantly, I would do it. Those skill spots can be used on a healing or running skill. Also SoA can be interupted. This skill cannot. The fact they are in the frontline makes the frontliner more vulerable in the field when using SoA. 01:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::You do not need to have 2 skills. If any player in the party can do Shouts, then you just need the signet. Hardly "too restricting". Hell, have someone take ubiquitous Anthem of Flame. With a 10-second recharge, you can still keep building Adrenaline permanently. Also. "Also SoA can be interupted. This skill cannot. The fact they are in the frontline makes the frontliner more vulerable in the field when using SoA." One second activation. Extremely unlikely to be a target for interruption. Five second recharge. Shout counters. And - remember, the point is that you can use SoA to build up Adrenaline outside of combat, and that makes it better than IS. Hence, "frontliners" is irrelevant. (T/ ) 01:14, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::You may not have any paragons on your team unless it's a organized match where you can make your own team. If it's RA or a PUG, that implies reliance. reliance can be a very bad deadweight, the fact you relying that another person may use shouts bases itself on you will have another warrior and you may have a paragon which neither may happen. Inspirational Speech can be used outside battle, no one said how long the "outside battle' is. You have 15 seconds to get into a fight or get hit. Nothing says you have to constantly keep skills charged outside. If you have adrenal skills charged, well done. If you don't, you're not going to die immediately. I very well fear that this may already be a comp between SoA and IS. You may not even see the two skills on a bar. It all boils down to: Does IS does it or does it not have a Use? The use may be useful or it may not. Flechette 01:30, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::It has a use, but then again, so does Power Shot. Just not a very good one. (T/ ) 01:31, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::You claim you need organized team to use SOA but can't use it in RA or a PUG. Lol Inspirational Speech relies on allies also. It is TARGET OTHER. So what do you do with it when you get a team with no adren users in RA? LOL. This skill is... bad... at best. Zyber 07:07, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Just wait. I can see it now. 2 people in PvP have Paragon as secondary. They put a few point into motivation, so they have a attribute of 3. They spam this while waiting for the gates, and build up adrenalin to the max. So, your one warrior can charge in with full adrenalin, and maintain it indefinately between battles. Also, as a note, it is a skill, so it isn't affected by anti shout things. StatMan 01:24, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Doing that, you can only gain 3 strikes, you lose all adrenaline when it is activated, so at one time, only one of the two would end up with only 3 adrenaline for 10 energy and 20 recharge... worth it??? I dont think so.... Dean Harper 03:01, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :::I think they mean both the /P put it on a Warrior that is not either of them. -Ezekiel 03:27, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Expertise Expertise doesn't apply even though the skill clearly states its a skill. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 23:10, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :"Expertise reduces the energy cost for the following types of skills: * All Ranger skills * Attacks from any profession * Binding Rituals * Touch skills from any profession No other types of skills are affected. " -Ezekiel 03:38, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps name the downside of the skill in notes? Would maybe be helpful.--Victoryisyours 21:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Mussolini I feel like I'm taking crazy pills here; am I the only one that sees Mussolini? For comparison, see http://img256.imageshack.us/img256/8558/mussolinitl9.jpg --Mafaraxas 02:46, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Lol. It does look like Mussolini. I would have never seen that lol. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 15:30, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Testing Can someone with this skill go to the Isle of the Nameless and met up with Master of Hammers? I need to know if you can use this skill while knocked down or not. It it's not bugged, you should. — Poki#3 , 06:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :Tested. When knocked down, you cannot use Insp Speech. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:10, 11 July 2008 (UTC)